Field
The present invention relates generally to a lathe or other rotating machine, and more particularly to a guard for a lathe or other rotating machine.
Description of the Related Art
A lathe holds a work piece from one or both ends as the work piece is rotated at relatively high speed. Tools such as cutting and shaping tools are moved into contact with the rotating work piece to shape the work piece. A lathe is commonly used to form spindles, table legs, chair legs, crank shafts, and other rotationally formed portions, which are held from both ends. A lathe may also be used to form bowls or the like by mounting the work piece so that it is held at a single end.
Lathes may be used to shape wood, metal, or other materials. The work piece materials are supported by a chuck that is connected to a motor which operates to rotate the chuck and the work piece, typically at high speed. The work piece is engaged in the chuck by adjusting the chuck to engage the work piece so that the work piece may be shaped, and the work piece is released from the chuck by adjusting the chuck so that the shaped work piece may be removed from the lathe. The lathe typically includes a tool rest on which tools such as cutting, abrading or other shaping tools are positioned for contact with the rotating work piece.
In addition to lathes, grinders and other tools may include tool rests on which to position a tool or work piece during use of the device.